


Tough Habit to Break

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Habits can be hard to break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for The Dark Knight Rises, taking place some time after the movie.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 23rd, 2012.
> 
> Prompt: "Villains of the Dark Knight Rises."

“When you said you had an itch to scratch, I thought you had something else in mind.” Standing there in the doorway to the suite’s bedroom, wine bottle and two glasses in hand, Bruce felt rather foolish.

“I thought I could slip out before you got back.” Selina stood there in a version of her thief costume, partway through zipping up the back.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if it still fits. Europe has been bad for my waistline.”

“Not from where I’m standing.” He placed the wine and glasses on the bench in front of the bed so he could cross his arms. “But really. The clean slate is a waste if you get caught stealing again.”

“Who says I’ll get caught? I mean, who says I’m stealing? Can’t a girl have a night on the town?”

“Not when you try to slip out unnoticed. I thought you quit all of this.”

“Not all of us can quit cold turkey. You leave me be right now, and later you can give me whatever you want.” The seductive purr, combined with the way Selina slinked closer, almost did Bruce in. But he was strong.

“What are you stealing?”

“Nothing. I’m doing some recon. There’s a wildlife park I heard was treating the animals poorly. I wanted to see if that was the case.”

“Seriously? What if something _is_ happening, do you plan to bring a tiger home strapped to your back?”

“Of course not. I’d bring the car around.” Selina’s eyes softened. “Seriously, Bruce. No more Robin Hooding for me. That got me involved in all sorts of wrong things. At least if I can do something for the animals, no one gets hurt.”

Bruce looked her over, then nodded his head once. “Fine. Recon. If something is wrong, we tip off the authorities. If nothing is wrong, you get your ass back here safely and we come up with another way to satisfy your need to help.”

Passing him with a caress down one arm, Selina whispered, “I’m sure you’ll satisfy me later, Bruce.”

With that she was gone, either to rob rich people or actually investigate the animal park. Bruce sighed. He needed to find women to be with who were less crazy.

But then again, if harm were truly coming to defenseless creatures, Selina would need help. Especially if the humans doing the harm caught her snooping.

Shaking his head, Bruce was glad he made provisions for stealthy evenings. He dug into the secret compartment of his suitcase, then donned the lightweight yet flexible and bullet-and-stab-resistant version of his costume and the simple mask, sans bat ears, hidden therein.

He couldn’t necessarily quit _cold_ turkey… Not this time.


End file.
